


Sexy Dummy Thicc Kidnappers - A Regretful Reads Fanfic

by JoJosiee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boredom, Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJosiee/pseuds/JoJosiee
Summary: an awful terrible fanfic about regretful reads that i regret existing because ofthis thing will haunt me for the rest of my days and im truly sorry regretful reads if you ever read thisshrek x regretful reads x michael jackson because that was the first random ship i came up withif there is a heaventheres probably a special place in hell for me
Relationships: regretful reads/ michael jackson, regretful reads/shrek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Kidnapped in Broad Daylight

Regret was afraid.

Terrified.

Currently, he was tied to a chair and was sat in the pitch dark of what he could only assume to be a warehouse.

Only a few hours ago, he was minding his own business, drinking a quad-long-shot-grande-in-a-venti-cup-half-calf-double-cupped-no-sleeve-salted-caramel-mocha-latte-with-2-pumps-of-vanilla-substitute-2-pumps-of-white-chocolate-mocha-for-mocha-substitute-2-pumps-of-hazelnut-for-toffee-nut-half-whole-milk-and-half-breve-with-no-whipped-cream-extra-hot-extra-foam-extra-caramel-drizzle-and-extra-salt latte, not realising that in the next 10 minutes, he would be kidnapped in broad daylight by 2 men, one of which was so huge, Regret could have probably fit his entire body in the giant kidnapper's dummy thicc ass.

What did they want with him? Ransom? Maybe they didn't like his Youtube content and decided they were going to off him.

Regret trembled in his chair, beginning to hyperventilate. He was thirsty and bloody cold, and he had been sat there for a couple hours at least. Regret knew that the sun had gone down because the temperature had dropped and he was wearing only his boxers. The kidnappers had stripped him of everything else, including his dignity. There was also something sticky at his feet. It felt like honey.

Suddenly, he heard a noise.

"HELLO? WHO IS THERE?" he yelped frantically. "Please somebody help me!"

He called and called until his throat was raw, but there was no reply. Warm, salty tears began to stream down his face, and he shook as he sobbed. His matted hair flopped over his eyes, concealing how bloodshot they were.

Heavy footsteps advanced. Dazed, he glanced around, his eyes becoming accustomed to the darkness. A figure approached from the shadows, an enormous monster of a man. Regret couldn't help but wonder, how big such a man's erect shlong would be. He drooled slightly at the thought of it.

"Hello, Regret," a Scottish-sounding voice boomed. "How's your day been?"

Regret let out a low, heavy growl of irritation but also of hornyess. The voice was so goddamn seductive, deep and attractive, it really turned him on.

"I see someone's a wee bit horny," the figure laughed, looking down at Regret's now bulging, throbbing erection that had sprung up from his pants. "Well, that's good because that's why you're here sugar lump."

The kidnapper emerged from the darkness, and Regretful Reads was taken aback. It was the god on Earth, known as Shrek.

Regret couldn't help himself, "Oh please, put your big sexy shlong in me, oh great Shrek," he begged.

Shrek slapped him round the face, which only turned him on more. "You are to address me as Daddy."

"Yes." Regret didn't say Daddy on purpose. He wanted to be slapped by those big, rough hands, he wanted to be dominated by this beast.

Another slap, this time it sent him to the floor, still tied to the chair. Regret moaned out in pleasure as his matted hair splayed everywhere and he felt his dick harden even more, "Yes, _Daddy_. I've been so very very naughty, please punish me. Spit on me, Daddy. **Fuck** me so **_hard_** I have to use a wheelchair, _Daddy_ ," A glimmer of seductiveness glimmered in his eyes.

"You really want it, don't you?" Shrek laughed. "In that case, my bitchy, little pimp boy, come out from the shadows so Regret can meet you. I know you're horny just from watching me smack around this little submissive bitch. I can see your fully erect penis from here."

Out from the shadows, the second kidnapper appeared.

Regret gasped at the sight. The person moonwalked out of the dark pools in the corners of the warehouse in a sexy pimp suit. It was Michael Jackson.

"Bu... but i- you- you died?" Regret exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm very much alive and still a smooth criminal. And we need a little help. My throbbing cock needs some attention and so does Shrek's, and I think you're just the baby doll for it," Michael explained.

Salivating, Regret slowly began to lick his lips.

_A threesome with 2 of the hottest guys on the planet? Oh god someone surely has seen my wet dreams._ Regret thought.

\--------------------------------------


	2. -Sweaty Shaggin Idk-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i-  
> exactly what it says on the tin  
> some sweaty shaggin idk

**why am i doing this? i dont fockin know and it scares me that im wasting my life like this-**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Michael Jackson moved toward Regret and lifted him up, so the chair was upright once more. He released Regret from the chair, but Regret's hands and legs were still bound. _Kinky_. 

While Michael did this, Shrek began to remove his trousers and pants, releasing the most _**humungous hongadongawallopplumber dickenson**_ Regret had ever seen. It was even bigger than the huge _**babobonglesdongongasnatchers**_ of an anime girl. Regret felt so light-headed in the presence of such a godly _**snaggledongpisspongersnazzlewaffler**_ , that he fell to his knees like he was praying to some invisible god.

_Little did anyone in the warehouse know, Prince Andrew, yeah that guy, the royal, the one was 'avin' sleepovers with a convicted fockin nonce, was watchin' in the corner, like some kind of nonce._

Out of nowhere, Shrek shoved his ginormous _**yokeyhungpydoggysgonsyoncockedilestboylumer**_ into Regret's mouth with the speed of a thousand horny sonics plus Danny DeVito light speed. Regret practically choked on Shrek's _**bongleadoodlesnatcherypongudidgerydoo** _and dribbled everywhere. He groaned in delight.

While this was occurring, Michael Jackson had ripped off his glittery white trousers like they were on fire, and was stood there playing with his shaft and massaging his huge bollocks. He had a clear view of Regret's starfish-looking asshole as Regret's boxers had slowly come down from the power of Shrek's monstrous mouth shagging. In a split second, Michael Jackson powered his thinner but just as big shlong into Regret's backside and bucked his hips back and forth as his dick slapped against the insides of Regret's bright pink anus. 

Shrek had to stop for a second as Regret let go of Shrek's dick as he cried out from the ass-fucking he was being given. The luxury of being able to growl out how much he was enjoying being bum-fucked didn't last long. Shrek jostled his _**snockledosserbongysconesnackerbackerpacker**_ straight back into Regret's mouth and together, with Michael, turned Regret into a roasting spit. A dick in one end and a dick in the other end. Sandwiched. The warehouse was quiet except for the sound of slapping testicles and Regret's quiet whimpers of pure ecstasy. He felt so sweaty and like his insides could explode at any moment with the overpowering buttocks-smashing. Regret felt like his arse was being ripped at the seams and as loudly as he could - it's hard to be clear about what you're saying when you have a monster cockamus in your mouth- that he was gonna orgasm soon.

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so, my slaggy little slut slave. You cum when I tell you that you can cum. And I say that you have to hold it in," Shrek bellowed.

"Yes, Daddy. Anything for you, Daddy," Regret submissively whined, as he tried to hold in the biggest orgasm he'd ever felt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**i hate that i might still continue this-** _


End file.
